Unlove You
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy dumped Sharpay exactly a year ago for no reason. She never got over it. Now he's with Gabriella what is she going to do? Well, she does the thing Sharpay does best: She sings. ONESHOT Dedicated to AlwaysxAddicted!


**Unlove You**

Sharpay Evans; most did not know what to say about her. She was an Ice Queen, a Drama Bitch, the princess of the theatre. And just under a year ago she had been dating Troy Bolton. Basketball King, prince of the gym. They had ruled the school together. Then, he dumped her for no reason after two years of being together. Nobody knew why but everyone knew she never got over it. And she pretends that everything's okay now, even though she has to see the love of her life with Gabriella Montez, new girl. But everyone in the school knows it's not okay.

They're just too afraid to ask.

_I fell in a perfect way  
__Never had a choice to make  
__Crashed into your tidal wave  
__I didn't even struggle_

Sharpay sat in her car in the school parking lot. There was Troy Bolton walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend of three months Gabriella Montez. They got together right after the call-backs just after New Year. She sighed, she missed him. What did Gabriella have that Sharpay didn't? It was heartbreaking the way he had just tossed her aside like a useless toy, a rag doll. He didn't want her anymore. He wanted Gabriella, sweet and innocent. Sharpay had been sweet and innocent when they had started dating; she had been kind and generous. _Look at you now_ she thought to herself and groaned, picking up her handbag and getting out of the car.

_Sailed right through your atmosphere  
__Closed my eyes and landed here  
__I didn't see the trouble  
__And I didn't care_

The majority of the student body were in the hallway as Sharpay entered, they all stopped to look with wide eyes. She fixed them all with her regular glare, every morning was the same. She raised her eyebrow expectantly and they parted, so she could walk down the hall and be watched. Not just for that reason but she didn't want to touch anyone. They watched as she passed to get to her own locker, she was like a soap opera. Nobody knew when she was going to crack.

Sharpay reached her locker, opened it and took out her books for first class. As soon as she spun around again the students pretended as though they hadn't been watching her and got back to whatever they had been doing before she entered. That was the way things should be, and they way they would stay for a long time. Sharpay didn't want to show them how much she missed Troy. But something in her told her they already knew._ Speak of the devil._ She thought as she saw Troy pass with his group of Basketball Buddies and wimpy Gabriella at his arm. Sharpay grimaced and walked to homeroom, getting just behind them. Ryan was ill, typical of him to be ill today, she knew it was because he hadn't been able to find a new hat to wear. God forbid he wore the same one as last week.

_I can't unlove you  
__Can't do that  
__No matter how much, I'll never turn my back on  
__Someone who loved me too  
__I can do almost anything I have to_

Homeroom was over and she sailed through the first three lessons of school, just waiting for fourth period. Free period. The one where she could go and sit alone in the theatre, close the doors and sing, dance or play. Nothing was more satisfying. In the first two lessons she had to sit and watch Troy and Gabriella being couple-couple in her face. She thought she might have thrown up if she hadn't had a reputation to keep up. Her relationship with Troy had been like that too, had they made other people physically sick? She felt a bit disgusted by the thought.

_But this one thing I cannot change  
__I almost kind of liked the game  
__Wear your tattoo like a stain  
__And it will take forever, to fade away_

Sharpay closed the theatre door behind her, it was the last one and she had already checked there was nobody here, so she had the place to herself. She had finally finished the song she had been working on for the last year. It was all about Troy. In fact, she realised bitterly, it was a year to the day he had broken up with her. He had done it by text. _By text_. They had been together for two years and she wasn't even worth a reason, or a phone call. That had broken her heart too. Everything had broken her heart, and the song explained exactly how she was feeling about Troy, and how she had felt. Sharpay knew she would never get over him. She walked swiftly down one of the aisles in the theatre and up the side of the stage, her heels clicking on the floor. She took a breath and sat down on the leather piano stool.

"This one is for you, Troy."

_I can't unlove you  
__Can't do that  
__No matter how much, I'll never turn my back on  
__Someone who loved me too  
__I can do almost anything I have to_

Sharpay placed her fingers on the keys, pressing down on them softly and hearing the notes in her ears, around the stage. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, beginning to sing ever so softly. Even just sitting here, with her eyes closed and her hands moving slowly and rhythmically across the keyboard to the gentle beat of the song made her feel better. But it did not take away her year old heartbreak. She had taken her heart and encased it in stone afterwards. Nobody would ever hurt her that way again because she wouldn't let them. Sharpay had made the mistake of letting Zeke in for a couple of months, but soon he had realised that no matter what he did: He was not Troy Bolton.

_But I can't unlove you, no…  
__Why would I want to?  
__I can't unlove you  
__Can't do that  
__I'll never,  
__Get through this  
__Why would I want to?_

Sharpay did not see someone enter the theatre. Troy had left his bag there yesterday after the meeting for Drama Club, he had come in to get it as it had some books he needed for his next period and that was when he heard the piano, heard the beautiful voice. He looked over at the stage in shock and gasped, it was Sharpay? Troy was worried she would see him, but she didn't appear to be looking, so he went closer. Troy zigzagged in and out of the aisles until he was at the stage edge, which was when he realised her eyes were closed. So he went to the side of the stage and walked up, his trainers were quiet on the stage floor unlike her stiletto heels; she wouldn't hear or see him.

_There's always time for other dreams  
__Why must we erase these things?_

Troy heard her mellow as she reached the middle of the song, then she launched right into what he assumed was the chorus again. Her voice was truly beautiful, he realised it was much better than Gabriella's had ever been, but of course he wouldn't admit that to her. Looking at Sharpay now she looked so frail, and weak to the usual Ice Queen she was at school, had he done that? That's what everybody had said, he had made her the way she was but nobody hated him for it, Sharpay had been lovely. Things change. People move on. _Sharpay never moved on…_ He thought to himself, and then felt disgusted with himself. He didn't even remember why he had broken up with her, had he told her why at the time? Troy sighed, he was such a heartbreaker and it wasn't a good thing.

When she finished the song, she took a little breathe and Troy clapped, Sharpay gasped and spun around on the stool, she fixed him with a horrified look.

"Troy, what are you doing here?!"

_I can't unlove you  
__Can't do that  
__No matter how much, I'll never turn my back on  
__Someone who loved me too_

"I came to get my bag." Troy said, holding up his bag for proof, "And then I heard you sing…"

Sharpay looked away, she was obviously embarrassed, and he would be too if the love of his life heard him singing as song for them. Wasn't Gabriella the love of his life? He thought to himself and shook his head, he wasn't sure. I mean sure, they loved each other but did they really _love_ one another. Sharpay, he knew really loved him. Had he really loved her when they had been together? Too many questions.

"Well are you leaving now?" She asked and stood up, regaining her composure and going back to her regular Ice Queen self.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Troy said and turned away.

"Good."

Sharpay turned and began to take the song lyrics and notes off of the piano stand, free period was going to end soon and she wanted to do a couple more things before lunch. Troy was halfway up the aisle, she was so embarrassed. He heard her sing the song she had been working on? Trying to perfect for all this time and now it was, it wasn't meant for anybodies ears except her own. She groaned and turned around, colliding with Troy again.

"Troy!" She shrieked as she bounced off him and went back onto the piano stool.

"Shar…" Troy began and looked at her, his hair was over his eyes just a little and he looked very attractive Sharpay noted. Then she shook the thought out, she couldn't think like that anymore. That was, until Troy leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked to begin with, but then she began to respond, and it was better than she remembered, so much better.

She didn't even think to question about Gabriella, it was just him and her, and the dimmed lights of the theatre and the twenty-five minutes left of free period. She would worry about any consequences later.

_I can't unlove you  
__Can't do that  
__No matter how much, I'll never turn my back on  
__Someone who loved me too  
__I can do almost anything I have to  
__But I can't unlove you

* * *

_

**Dedicated to AlwaysxAddicted. She is so awesome!!**


End file.
